screamparkfandomcom-20200214-history
Scream Park
__TOC__ About Scream Park Scream Park is a throwback to the golden age of '80s slasher films. The film came about with the desire to produce a feature length horror film. Scream Park is a response to the current Hollywood trend of remakes, rehashes, sequels, prequels, and the desire to see an original tale come to the screen. It also celebrates the golden age of the slasher film (1980s) and the bloody, light-hearted camp of it all. We love those movies, so why not make one (even if we're 25 years late)? The project started as a small one, with limited scope and scale. However, it quickly grew and suddenly we found ourselves on set with Doug Bradley (playing a deliciously evil character, of course). The wonderful Conneaut Lake Park, Pennsylvania became involved and will be the setting for "Fright Land", our fictional theme park. It provides the perfect backdrop for our little slasher film. Skinny Puppy lead singer Nivek Ogre (REPO: The Genetic Opera, 2,001 Maniacs: Field of Screams, The Devil's Carnival) has also joined the project, taking the role of a murderous mountain man. The cast is rounded out with talented Pittsburgh local actors. Plot Summary Scream Park is an 80s retro style indie horror film about an amusement park closing for the last time. The owner, played by Doug Bradley (Hellraiser, Hellbound: Hellraiser II), devises a scheme to have a pair of killers commit gruesome murders in the park as a publicity stunt to sell tickets. The victims are a group of employees partying in the park after hours.Scream Park is an indie horror movie filmed in Pittsburg, PA in 2012. Doug Bradley of Hellraiser fame and Nivek Ogre (The Devil's Carnival, REPO! The Genetic Opera) star in this home grown thriller about an amusement park on its last legs and the deadly plans set in motion by the park's owner. Location Conneaut Lake Park in Pennsylvania will be the setting for the film's fictional amusement park "Fright Land". The park will be the principle filming location for Scream Park, utilizing the grounds and rides inside. "One of our goals in bringing filmmaking to Pennsylvania was to take advantage of the great locations," director Cary Hill states, "and Conneaut Lake is perfect." The filmmakers weren't the first to find the cinematic potential for the park and adjoining hotel -- the John Hillcoat film "The Road", starring Viggo Mortenson, also filmed here. Originally built in 1892 on the shores of Conneaut Lake, the park was re-named Conneaut Lake Park in 1920. The park's "Blue Streak" roller coaster is the sixth oldest in the US, constructed in 1937. The park recently has begun holding a "Ghost Lake" attraction in the fall for Halloween, giving the park a spooky makeover for October. Gallery nivek-ogre-ohgr-slasher-scream-park-movie.jpg|Nivek Ogre & Alicia Marie Marcucci 1-nivek-ogre-scream-park-axe-murderer.jpg|Nivek Ogre as "Iggy" nivek-ogre-alicia-scream-park.jpg|Alicia Marie Marcucci & Nivek Ogre (featuring plague doctor mask) scream-park-tumblr-slider.jpg|Scream Park Official Website andrew-ogre.jpg|Andrew Standiford & Nivek Ogre doug-bradley2.jpg|Steve Rudzinski & Doug Bradley nivek-ogre-stalking-teen.jpg|Nivek Ogre ("Iggy") stalking unwary teen in Scream Park ScreamPark-2b.jpg|Alternate Scream Park Poster scream-park-saw-poster2.jpg|Alternate Scream Park Poster External Links *''Scream Park'' - Official Site *''Scream Park (2012)'' - At the Internet Movie Database *Kickstarter - Crowdfunding campaign for Scream Park *Facebook *Twitter *YouTube News *Dread Central - Doug Bradley and Nivek Ogre Featured in Kickstarter Success Story Scream Park *Behind the Thrills - Conneaut Lake Park Turns into "Scream Park" for New Film *Play With Death - "Scream Park" - An 80s Slasher Tribute *Monster Popcorn -INTERVIEW: Director Cary Hill Talks About His New Horror Film, Scream Park! *Hollyburgh - On the Set of Scream Park *Daily Dead - Exclusive Interview: Scream Park Writer/Director Cary Hill *More Horror - 'Scream Park' Trailer starring 'Hellraiser' Actor Doug Bradley Releases *The Bloodsprayer - Doug Bradley Invites Us to Scream park This Fall! *Gores Truly - Welcome to Scream Park! *Indie Horror News - Scream Park Concept Trailer Marketing and Support Rough Ride Creations - Web and graphic design, outreach, social media management and consultation Category:Browse